Fruits!
by LightTheFlame
Summary: A juicy three shot including MelBeth, KiAne and BanLaine respectively. T, I repeat, borderline T.
1. note

**A small note before you start this 3-chapter series:**

 **Greetings from yours truly! This teensy 3 chapter shots revolve around a certain subject: fruits! I have no exact idea how I got the plan, but it was fun to write and maybe now I have more experience with the other Taizai couples! (Especially BanLaine, wanted to boost on that one because FEELS.)**

 **The first shot is supposed to be some KiAne, but I decided to put up MelBeth first since I just couldn't wait. (Good job, Mint.) In a short while I can promise you a juicy story!**

 **Have fun, and review if you like!**

 **-Mint-chan.**


	2. plums (melbeth)

**Presenting the Fruits series, led by Nanatsu no Taizai (and a certain Mint-chan)!**

 _In which the chapter consists of a sweet appetizer and a juicy first-course._

As she shut the door behind her Elizabeth felt a smile burn its mark on her face. All she needed to do now was sit back, grab a bucket of popcorn and watch the romance unfold from the window in her bedroom—that is, her and the captain's bedroom. She wondered if he was in there, or perhaps down in the kitchen criticizing Ban's cooking and Hawk's remarks, but she guessed it was worth a try.

You see, Elizabeth herself had a plan of making progress. Normally the young princess never saw it as anything but a chance to just be by the captain's side, but she never really thought about the distance she was, slowly but surely, closing between them. Anyway, the basket in her hand swung precariously as she made her way upstairs.

She made sure to knock before entering. There on the bed sat the blond man, the collar of his long-sleeved shirt distractingly open, and black pants. His usual boot-clad feet were tapping the floorboards when Elizabeth came in.

"Oh, hello there," Meliodas greeted in an easy-going manner; she was glad that he was glad. "Lord Meliodas, I was wondering if you'd like some of these plums I picked over the hill. There were lots of fruit trees there, and Diane and I picked our fill."

She placed the basket on the floor and motioned him over. He slid off the bed in a lazy sort of way, crawling over on all fours to inspect whatever loot she had scavenged. With two fingers he held a plum and examined it. "I've never seen these before."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "You've never tried them?" Squinting at the fruit, Meliodas shook his head. Her eyes widened. "These are possibly the juiciest, most delicious fruit you could ever taste! Here, try one."

She handed out a smaller one to him, just for trying. Green eyes looking quizzically at the small fruit, Meliodas opened his mouth and bit.

"I still prefer grapes," he mumbled as juice trailed down either side of his mouth. Elizabeth laughed.

"You'll get used to that," she said, reaching for a tissue and giving it to him. "It happens all the time."

He took a second bite before he wiped his mouth. "Provided if I have these to eat the next time around."

Elizabeth nibbled on hers to prevent the very same mistake. "Why do you like grapes, then?" she asked.

"They're small, and fit in my mouth easily. They're sweet. All there is to it is pretty much because they're easy to consume. Not like these, though," and they both laughed when the juice started flowing onto his palm.

"I don't know. I like basically anything," she said as she fit a bite in her mouth, letting the juice dribble anyway. "There shouldn't be a choosy princess in the palace, according to Father."

Meliodas chuckled, finishing his first plum and reaching for another. As he bit down on it again the sticky liquid made its way down his chin and sides of mouth. "Oh goodness," he said, and burst out laughing.

"Here, let me help." She lifted the used tissue and flipped it to the clean side before wiping it away on one side. Then she realized what she was doing.

"Umm…" Elizabeth hadn't realized how close their faces were; she had bent over to help him, which unknowingly had provided him with a pretty view of her chest. She wondered if it were too late to back out now, but then her eye caught a drop of juice still trailing down his chin and hanging precariously there, about to drip onto his dry, clean clothes…

Meliodas felt a warm, wet thing lick his face.

His eyes opened in an instant. Suddenly Elizabeth retracted from his face, eyes wide and quickly turning away.

It had happened so fast everything was a blur. All she could remember was the drop ready to leave his face and her face being quicker than the tissue in her hand… she couldn't believe she had done such a lewd thing.

"Ahh, sorry!" Her face flushed with blood as she bowed her head down. "I didn't know what I was doing, really, I'm so sorry…"

Meliodas stayed still, his legs crossed on the floor. Then he smiled. "Do you really do that whenever someone has juice on their face?" He took another bite, wiped the liquid from his face with the back of his hand and held it out to her. "Here, servant, have at it."

Did he seriously want her to kiss his hand? "Lord Meliodas!"

He laughed at the tease and pulled his hand back. "It was no big deal, don't worry," he said, swinging around so his back was to her.

Elizabeth still felt the embarrassment burning her face. "Um, okay." She looked away too.

There was a short period of silence for a long time. Elizabeth was looking down at the fruit in her hands, cursing herself for acting so rashly and wondering if he was ever going to talk to her again.

.

Meanwhile, the blond captain had problems of his own. He was fighting the struggle in his pants rather than focusing on what Elizabeth was feeling right now.

 _Why did she do that?_ He screamed internally, suppressing the urge to turn around and pin her straight to the floor. It was so lewd… and pleasurable, if he daresay. For a moment he was wishing she really hadn't done that because the self-control was, by the minute, reducing.

She had licked that corner of his jaw, right beneath his mouth, and when she did he felt a shiver run up his spine. He was desperately praying for that scene not to replay itself in his head again, or else he really might lose himself.

Was he really the Sin of Lust, now?

Elizabeth was sad, on the other hand; Meliodas wouldn't even face her while eating. Both knees flat on the floor, she reached for one last plum and took a single bite out of it. The juice, instead of falling down her chin again, coated her lips with a glossy sheen.

"Lord Meliodas," it was such a struggle to get those words out of her throat, "are you mad at m—!"

He was kissing her faster than she realized it.

He had sprung, from where he was sitting, and launched onto her like one of the larger members of the cat family. The moment he caught a glimpse of her shiny, enticing lips, the final twig of sanity broke within him. The plum in her hand sat there, uneaten, while her lips danced to the rhythm of their hearts beating in their mouths, where she could taste his insecurity of kissing her. He had thought of nearly pulling away and apologizing repeatedly, knowing that she would never look at him the same way again, when he felt her mouth melding into his, melting like the sweet sugary taste on her lips.

There was a thump and there she was, on the floor, plum rolling out of her hand while she lay powerless as he towered over her. The kiss never broke, and feeling all that pent-up emotion he had experienced earlier Elizabeth only had the urge to kiss him deeper. She ran her fingers through his blond locks, her eyes closed and savoring every bite he gave her, and she felt his tongue slipping in—

She broke away in surprise. His green eyes finally opened, staring into her own like he knew her very soul. They were panting, Meliodas heaving up above her and she letting little breaths escape her mouth like little puffs of breath.

He breathed through his nose and spoke with a voice that was breathless. "Plums aren't that bad after all." He licked his lips.

She smiled, her hair a wild mess on the ground. His blond locks hung above her, as if it were a curtain shielding the two of them from anyone's gaze…

However, 'anyone' hadn't meant exactly _anyone._

Hawk barged in with his snout in the air, waving about like he wanted to know everybody' business. "Now what's going on in here?" and then his eyes landed on Meliodas, Elizabeth's four limbs under his body, his shirt collar exposing his rippled chest.

Later, Meliodas said to her that he had told himself that the beating from Hawk was worth the kiss. Besides, it hadn't hurt one tiny bit.

* * *

 **On a scale of 1 to 10, how juicy? Remember, it's a T fic so bear with me, although I can't bear to write M fic. (Although I think that if I do write M fic in the future I'll be pretty good at it HAHA)**

 **Next up is KiAne, though I can't promise when it'll be up!**


End file.
